The First Time We Met
by darkhallways
Summary: What happens to Blaine when he goes to help Kurt out and ends up meeting the beautiful mystery man?


"The first time we met"

By: darkhallways

**AN: I want to thank blam93-r5 for forcing me to write this, love you dude.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Glee or the characters in the story.**

* * *

Blaine stood, looking a little lost, at William McKinley High School's front door. He had gotten a text from Kurt that morning asking him to skip class and meet him at McKinley. It didn't take Blaine a lot of thought to figure out what this was all about.

A few days after fleeing to Dalton Academy, Kurt had gotten in touch with his former bully, Dave Karofsky, who had apparently turned over a new leaf. The two of them started hanging out a lot, and eventually, they got together. Blaine was the only one who knew that secret, because Dave still didn't want to make it public and Kurt understood. It was to expect that, since there was no more danger at McKinley, Kurt would want to transfer back.

Blaine was really happy for Kurt, and glad to go to McKinley to help him with the paperwork for the transfer or whatever he needed, but Kurt's message didn't specify where in McKinley to find him and Blaine's phone was dead, so he decided to just wait by the front door.

He had been wanting for a while now, and could feel all eyes on him, and he knew it was because he hadn't had time to change from his Dalton uniform and he stuck out like a sore thumb. He was just standing there, avoiding eye contact from anyone at the parking lot, until a pair of green eyes met his own. They belonged to a tall boy with golden hair, broad shoulders and full lips. He was wearing a letterman jacket and Blaine couldn't help but stare in awe at this beautiful stranger. His eyes scanned the blond's body, and even though he had an amazing body, Blaine could only look at his face. His lips were a little bigger than usual, but fit his face perfectly. He got extremely nervous once he noticed the blond boy walking in his direction, still locking eyes with him. When he got close enough to hear him, Blaine found himself opening his mouth to say something, but right then, the jock looked away and walked past him. After a few seconds, Blaine turned around and stared at the back of the stranger's head, as his golden hair disappeared down the school's hall.

Blaine stood there for a while, lost in his thoughts; thoughts of emerald eyes and beautiful lips, until he was brought back to reality by a high pitched voice.

"Blaine! I have been looking for you all over the school, why didn't you pick up your phone?" Blaine took a second to make sense of Kurt's words, and then muttered "S-sorry, I was… my battery died and I didn't know where to meet you so I figured I'd wait for you at the front door."

And with small talk about how he was late to meet with the principal, Kurt led Blaine down the hallways, but no matter how hard he looked, Blaine didn't find a trace of the blond Adonis that occupied his thoughts.

After a few of hours going back and forth from different offices, and taking a couple of rides to the Hudson-Hummel household to retrieve some documents, Kurt decided they should take a break, and took Blaine to the cafeteria for lunch. Just as they were sitting, a bunch of people came over to talk to Kurt, and Blaine noticed the blond jock he'd seen that morning was among them.

"Hey guys, this is my friend Blaine, he's here helping with all the paperwork for my transfer" said Kurt, wasting no time to introduced every boy and girl to Blaine, who just shook each of their hands. He didn't really get their names; he just wanted to hear the emerald eyed boy's name, who was last.

"…and this is Sam Evans" said Kurt, at last, and then immersed himself on a heated conversation about his transfer and the ridiculous procedures it implied with the rest of his friends.

Sam held his hand out, flashed a charming smile and said "Nice to meet you."

Blaine went to shake his hand, while he replied with a simple "You too."

As soon as their hands touch, Blaine felt electricity run from the tip of his finger through the rest of his body, and he could see in Sam's eyes that the blond was feeling it too. They held hand for a moment and then let go. Blaine could see a passion in Sam's eyes that he had never seen; no one had ever looked at him like that.

"Hey Trouty! Get your ass over here; I need you to get my lunch for me." Sam looked away from Blaine and turned to see where that had come from. Blaine followed his eyes and found a Latina girl glaring at them from the other side of the cafeteria.

"Who's that?" is all that came out of Blaine's mouth.

Sam just looked at the ground, and before he walked away in the girl's direction, he whispered "Santana, my girlfriend."

Blaine's heart sank to his stomach. What was he even thinking? Of course the blond teenage heartthrob with shining eyes and killer smile would be straight, and have a girlfriend. But he still felt a little hope as he watched Sam drag his feet over to where Santana was waiting stomping her shoes at him.

"Hey where's Sam?" asked Kurt, looking at Blaine and away from the rest of his friends.

"He went to get lunch for his girlfriend I think." said Blaine, to which Kurt responded with a frown.

"I don't get why he is with her if she makes him so miserable."

Yes! Maybe thing weren't good with Sam's girlfriend, and maybe he was bisexual or at least up for experimenting. Well, even if that was not the case, they could still be friends; Blaine only knew that he wanted to get to know Sam Evans one way or another.

After lunch was over, Kurt's friends went back to class, and he and Blaine went back to continue the obnoxious transfer procedure. Once they got all settled, the lady attending them told them that if they waited a couple of hours till the transfer was official, she could give Kurt his schedule, so Blaine and Kurt killed a few hours chatting in the hallway, and looking for a charger for Blaine's phone, which they eventually found. Blaine felt the urge to ask about Sam at times, but he knew better. He was sure Kurt would blow his little attraction out of proportion and practically start planning his and Sam's wedding, and naming their future children.

At last, Blaine and Kurt walked out of the school, with Kurt's schedule in hand and ready to leave, when they saw to jocks sitting in the parking lot, one of whom had a head full of golden locks, that Blaine would recognize anywhere.

"Dave! I thought I wouldn't see you until later tonight." yelled Kurt with glee. Dave got up and hugged Kurt, but then he broke the hug and looked back at his teammate worryingly.

"Don't worry dude, I didn't see anything" said Sam casually, he then turn to look at Kurt, "practice got cancelled, so we're out early, could you give me a ride home? I'd ask Finn but I can't find him anywhere."

"Oh actually, I was hoping to take Dave somewhere and it's in the opposite direction" said Kurt with a little frown, "Blaine, would you mind giving him a ride? He lives by my house and that's not out of your route."

"Yeah, yeah sure." Blaine tried to sound casual, but the truth is he was giggling in the inside, he hadn't think he'd be able to spend any time with Sam this soon.

They all said their goodbyes and Blaine led Sam to his car.

"Are you sure it's ok dude?" asked Sam when Blaine opened the drivers door, "If not I can walk or something."

"No, no it's okay, it's really not an inconvenience" said Blaine, a little too quickly.

Sam got inside, and Blaine turned the radio on. Both boys remained quiet for most of the ride, except for a few indications from Sam. Blaine was driving deep in thought; he was sure he could feel a little tension in the air, but a good kind, and he was hoping we wasn't making it all up in his head; he just felt such a strong connection to Sam.

"It's that yellow house over there." said Sam, as they were getting to their destination, much to Blaine disappointment. "Well dude, thanks for the ride."

Sam got off the car and shut the door. He had taken a few when Blaine gathered the courage to get out of the car and call after him. "Sam, wait!"

Sam turned around and gave Blaine an inquiring look. Blaine opened and closed his mouth a couple of times in search for words.

"Would you maybe want to hang out with me sometime?" he blurted out.

Sam's eyes lit up, and a huge smile spread from ear to ear. "Sure dude that would be awesome. Kurt can give you my number, and we can text to see when we can meet."

Blaine almost couldn't believe his ears, he was full of joy, but he didn't want to screw things up, so he composed himself quickly and said "Yeah, okay. Well, see you later. "

Sam winked at Blaine, and turned around to keep walking towards his house. He reached the front door and without looking back he got inside the house. Blaine just stood there dumbfounded. After a while he got inside his car, reached for his cellphone and wrote a text for Kurt.

_To Kurt H. : Hey, could you give me Sam's number? _


End file.
